Tout sauf platonique
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: FICLET cadeau de Noël 2010 pour NdC de HPF. Severus tombe sur le journal de Harry et y découvre un troublant secret. Comme s'il n'avait pas de problèmes autrement plus urgents ! Faut-il qu'il s'encombre également de la sexualité de ses élèves ? NOT HPSS !


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je crois que tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

**Quelques détails sur cette fiction **: Elle fut écrite fin 2010, dans le cadre de l'échange de cadeaux de Noël sur le site hpfanfiction. org, comme ce fut le cas de mon one-shot _Comme un mirage_ l'année précédente. Elle est destinée à noix de coco, une fanfiqueuse fan de slash et de Severus Rogue entre autres. Totalement inexpérimentée dans le domaine de l'écriture de slash et réfractaire au HPSS, j'ai tenté de détourner le sujet. Problème : cela s'est révélé plus difficile que prévu, et ce qui devait être un one-shot va malheureusement devenir un peu plus long, complexe et invraisemblable que prévu. Deux, ou plus probablement trois chapitres sont à prévoir.

_**TOUT SAUF PLATONIQUE**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le professeur Rogue fulminait. Quand il avait accepté de devenir Maître des Potions dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, quelques quinze ans auparavant, il avait imaginé que ses journées seraient consacrées à l'étude, à la passation du savoir, et éventuellement à l'humiliation des éléments les plus faibles de ses classes... Certainement pas, en tout cas, à faire de la discipline et à inculquer à ses élèves les plus élémentaires règles de courtoisie. En particulier dans le domaine hormonale ! Il venait justement de trouver le disgracieux Adrian Pucey dans une situation relativement compromettante en compagnie d'une Poufsouffle, Megan Jones, dans un placard du quatrième étage.

Severus frémit en se rappelant la position de leurs mains et de leurs bouches. Ainsi donc, le froid de décembre incitait les jeunes gens à se coller les uns contre les autres à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ou peut-être la mièvrerie caractéristique des fêtes de fin d'année faisait-elle naître dans leur cœurs naïfs un vague émoi qu'ils prenaient pour l'amour véritable... De plus en plus gagné par la consternation, Severus hâta son pas vers la bibliothèque, où il devait consulter l'ouvrage _Antivenin asiatique_, sa propre copie ayant été sérieusement endommagée durant la préparation d'une potion de régénération sanguine, la veille au soir.

En entrant, il salua Madame Pince d'un signe de tête, mais celle-ci était occupée à réprimander un élève qui tenait son livre trop négligemment et risquait de le faire tomber. Severus se dirigea vers la section _Potions_. Malheureusement, comme le coup de coude taquin d'un destin qui ne le trouvait pas encore d'assez mauvais humeur, un nouveau micro-événement vint alors ruiner la journée de Severus. Il croisa la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment-là, ou d'ailleurs à tout autre moment : l'insupportable et arrogant fils Potter. Severus ne put s'empêcher de déverser un peu de sa bile sur lui :

- Poussez-vous, Potter, maugréa-t-il, en tentant de passer à côté de lui pour atteindre l'emplacement des ouvrages consacrés aux antidotes exotiques.

Severus vit clairement Potter pousser un soupir d'agacement en remontant ses lunettes en haut de son nez. Il remarqua aussi que ce dernier tenait dans une main un carnet peu épais et dans l'autre une plume d'oie à encre incluse assez abîmée. Il fit quelque pas le long de l'allée, suivant la liste alphabétiques des noms des auteurs. Mais avant d'avoir atteint son but, il se retourna, ne résistant pas à l'envie de faire une remontrance à Potter. Il trouva alors ce dernier dos à lui, désormais tourné vers le mur et manifestement en train de noter quelque chose sur son carnet.

Mu par une force qui n'émergeait en lui qu'en de rares occasion désormais, et qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse – la curiosité, ce vilain défaut, typique des inconscients Gryffondor – Rogue s'approcha à pas de loup et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Potter qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le seul mot – et quel mot ! - qu'il put lire fut : _Rogue_.

Severus plongea la main, sans même y réfléchir, et arracha le carnet des mains de son élève.

- Hé ! s'exclama se dernier en lui faisant face à nouveau. Rendez-moi ça !

Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise mais sa voix exprimait une rage des plus pures.

- Vous devriez surveiller votre ton, Potter, persifla Severus en éloignant le carnet des mains de Potter qui essayait de le lui reprendre.

Severus ouvrit précipitamment le carnet, à la page où Potter venait d'inscrire son nom.

_Voilà encore Rogue, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de me faire des reproches_, lut le Maître des Potions, tenant le carnet d'une main et se protégeant de Potter de l'autre. _Je parie que dans la minute qui vient, il va trouver un moyen de me mettre une retenue._

C'étaient les mots banals d'un adolescent qui ne cesse de geindre et se croit persécuté par le monde entier. Cependant, ils frappèrent Severus d'une façon plus secrète et plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je vais vous confisquer ceci, Potter ! clama ce dernier, un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

- Non, non, je vous en supplie ! gémit Potter.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit de leur altercation.

- Cessez ce vacarme, ragea Severus en reculant de quelques pas. Voulez-vous que tout le monde sache que vous notez sur des petits carnets vos moindres états d'âme? Et que vous y insultez vos professeurs, qui plus est ?

Le Gryffondor se tut, sans doute saisi par l'argument, et Severus profita de ce flottement pour quitter l'allée à toute vitesse, sans plus songer à l'ouvrage qu'il était venu emprunter.

Sorti en hâte de la bibliothèque, le professeur Rogue reprit pensivement sa marche vers son bureau, avec dans les mains ce qui s'avérait être le journal intime de l'élève le plus détestable et pédant de l'école. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas surprenant que Potter tienne ce genre de carnet une habitude toute féminine, qui allait de paire avec ses plaintes et gémissements incessants.

Potter ressemblait tellement à son père ! Severus se sentit envahi par la rage, comme à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers James Potter. Père et fils avaient la même insupportable assurance, la même permanente volonté de s'accaparer l'attention générale… et la même haine envers lui ! Car les mots qu'il venait de lire ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ce que ressentait Potter junior à son égard, et étaient d'une insolence sans nom ! Bien que le sentiment fût réciproque, Severus regretta que cette insolence-là ne pût faire l'objet d'une retenue : cela aurait laissé entendre qu'il portait un semblant d'intérêt au déballage sentimental d'un élève médiocre.

Mais il ne voulait plus songer à cela, et posa avec dédain le carnet sur le coin de son bureau. Il s'y assit et observa avec fatigue le tas de parchemins non corrigés qui attendait une correction. Severus le savait : il donnait trop de devoir à ses élèves. Cela l'obligeait à rester tard le soir dans son bureau ou sa salle de classe à lire et à rayer à l'encre rouge bêtise sur bêtise, erreur sur erreur. Cependant, lorsqu'à chaque fin de cours, il observait les piteux résultats obtenus par des minables élèves qui, une nouvelle fois, s'étaient révélés incapables d'effectuer la plus simple des recettes, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur infliger la souffrance de rédiger pour le lendemain trois feuilles de parchemin sur la Gorgée de Désenflage, ou encore la Potion Tue-Loup. Une sorte de revanche sur leur complète et incompréhensible nullité.

Severus saisit le premier parchemin de la haute pile de devoir sur les racines d'asphodèle qu'il avait donné aux septièmes années deux jours auparavant. L'écriture ronde et enfantine d'une Serdaigle, Cho Chang, s'étendait sur quatre longs feuillets. Écrire pour ne rien dire, voilà ce qu'aimaient faire la plupart des élèves… Pourquoi Potter avait-il écrit dans son journal au beau milieu de la bibliothéque ? On réservait généralement ce genre de pratique pour le secret de son dortoir. Certes, le Gryffondor n'était pas doté d'une intelligence supérieure, mais prendre le risque de voir des informations privées qui pouvaient s'avérer compromettantes tomber en tre les mains de n'importe qui, cela relevait de l'idiotie la plus totale ! Non, ce n'était pas possible... Cette mascarade était peut-être intentionnelle ? Le professeur Rogue bailla longuement en parcourant le devoir qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Où Chang avait-elle lu que les racines d'asphodèle entraient dans la composition du Polynectar ? Severus soupira, avant de poser machinalement les yeux sur le journal de Potter, qui trônait là, attendant que l'on prenne une décision à son propos. Peut-être était-ce Potter qui avait, encore une fois, puisé dans la réserve une dose conséquente de Polynectar ? Il n'en restait quasiment plus... Cela aurait été tout à fait son genre. Severus ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers le carnet et entreprit d'y chercher des indices qui corroboreraient sa thèse.

Ce fut environ une heure plus tard qu'il détacha enfin ses yeux du journal de Harry Potter…

**888**

Assis à son bureau, le professeur Rogue parcourait d'un œil absent sa salle de classe, où les septième année tentaient de concocter une potion de mémoire. Nous étions le lendemain matin de la fameuse découverte. Severus n'avait, depuis, songé qu'à ce qu'il avait lu. À tel point qu'il n'avait, durant les deux heures précédentes, presque rien trouvé à redire sur les performances de ses élèves. Il n'avait pas même fait de reproches à Neville Londubat, dont le chaudron bouillonnait pourtant d'inquiétante façon.

Dès huit heures, à son grand damne, il avait dû affronter la présence de Potter à quelques mètres de lui. Pendant toute la durée du cours, il avait soigneusement évité de croiser son regard. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, soulagé, il annonça d'une voix forte :

- Le temps de préparation est écoulé ! Monsieur Finnigan, si je vous vois laisser tomber ces racines de pissenlit dans votre chaudron, ce sera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, ainsi qu'un T à vos trois prochains devoirs. Bien sûr, cela ne ferait pas considérablement baisser votre moyenne, mais je ne suis pas convaincu que vous apprécierez la manœuvre.

Drago Malefoy et quelques autres Serpentard ricanèrent bruyamment. Severus posa sur eux un regard destiné à les faire taire. Seamus Finnigan, les joues rougissant à vue d'œil, reposa les racines de pissenlit sur son bureau et baissa la tête, en silence.

Severus se leva pour passer entre les rangs, jeta un œil sur plusieurs potions pitoyables et sur celle, correctement exécutée mais sans âme, d'Hermione Granger, la très agaçante Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui servait de meilleure amie à Potter. Quand il passa derrière Weasley et Potter, il se dispensa de tout commentaire, craignant – il ne savait trop pourquoi – de faire une remarque qui le trahisse. Mais qui trahisse quoi ? Potter pouvait-il penser un instant qu'il n'avait pas lu son journal d'un bout à l'autre ?

Le carnet n'était d'ailleurs pas très long à lire. Il semblait lui avait été offert, si on en croyait le mot sur le première page, par Hermione Granger pour son dernier anniversaire. Les entrées de Potter y étaient relativement sporadiques et consistaient majoritairement en de laconiques remarques sur la journée écoulée. Cependant, par endroit, Potter se livrait d'une manière qui avait embarrassé Severus et l'avait même fait se sentir honteux. Une découverte, en particulier...

Les yeux de Ron Weasley s'arrondirent de surprise quand il compris que Severus n'allait rien redire à sa potion qui arborait pourtant une couleur verte assez éloignée du marron attendu. Il fit un sourire satisfait à sa voisine Granger, puis se tourna vers Potter dont le regard était cependant dirigé ailleurs.

Et cet ailleurs, c'était Drago Malefoy, qui le fixait également avec une intensité. Le professeur avait déjà repéré la fréquence de ces échanges, qu'il prenait pour des regards de défi, Malefoy et Potter étant notoirement ennemis... Mais aujourd'hui, son point de vue était tout autre. Immédiatement après, Potter passa dans ses cheveux une main qu'il voulait désinvolte. Ce geste que le Maître des Potions aurait interprété la veille encore comme une marque d'indifférence (il ne l'aurait probablement pas interprété du tout, d'ailleurs !), il y percevait désormais une connotation lascive, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les ébats adolescents qu'il avait surpris la veille...

Severus s'adressa alors à toute la classe, tentant de prendre son habituelle voix assurée et méprisante

- Vous pouvez partir. Jeudi prochain, je voudrais que vous me rendiez quatre feuille de parchemins chacun, sur les difficultés de fabrication du philtre de régénération osseuse.

On entendit les plaintes coutumières marmonnées par la majeure partie des élèves, concernant leur quantité de devoir. Et voilà, Severus avait encore donné trop de devoirs à ses élèves et s'infligeait ainsi une nouvelle longue soirée à corriger des copies insipides. Heureusement, la semaine suivante était la dernière avant les vacances de Noël qui, en dépit de leur insupportable mièvrerie, offrirait quelques jours de repos dont Severus avait besoin.

- Potter, attendez quelques instants, lança le professeur alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à quitter la salle.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Granger, Weasley, mais aussi Malefoy, lui jetèrent des regards étonnés, auxquels il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Il allait lui rendre son carnet, et ne plus s'embarrasser de ces histoires adolescentes sans aucun intérêt. Comme s'il n'avait pas de problèmes autrement plus urgents et plus graves à considérer, lui, le Mangemort repenti, l'espion de l'Ordre, l'éternel occlumens. Fallait-il qu'il s'encombre désormais de la sexualité de ses élèves !

Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir bien lu : la relation entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy était tout sauf haineuse, mais également, tout sauf platonique.

**888**

À suivre !


End file.
